To Change the Past
by Lovelyfanfics
Summary: What if Kathryn got a chance to do it over again? Would she make different choices? Would she know what to change?
1. The Beginning

The Beginning 

Kathryn Merteuil had never regretted anything in the 17 years of her life, until now. She lived life recklessly, not that she was stupid or anything. She was clever; she had to be in order to be the "top girl" at Manchester Prep to win the love and approval of her self-involved mother. Of course, Kathryn would never admit she needed anyone's love, least of all her mother's. Somehow Kathryn managed to destroy her perfectly manufactured persona of the "it" girl, the person that everyone secretly hated yet envied.

Her downfall had all started with a bet and ended with a published and distributed personal journal. She had not even won the bet and the journal was not even hers. It all came down to one person: Sebastian Valmont, her dearly departed stepbrother who had always wanted to have sex with her. They had made a wager that he couldn't deflower Annette Hardgrove who had proclaimed in "Seventeen" that she would "wait" until marriage. The stakes of the wager were Sebastian's 1956 Jaguar Roadster and Kathryn's body and sexual submission to whatever he pleased. Sebastian had won the bet, but Kathryn was not pleased and reneged on the deal. She mocked him saying he was a loser whom she got to break up with his first and only love. To make matters worse, she did it all just because she wanted to torture him. A part of her was also hurt that he had actually fallen in love and preferred Annette over her. After being manipulated, Sebastian gave his prized journal to Annette in the hopes that she would forgive him for breaking up with her. He also wanted her to know about the bet and all about the "real" Kathryn.

The one mistake was that Kathryn went too far in her games. She sent Ronald, Cecil Caldwell's boyfriend, whom Sebastian had wronged to beat up her stepbrother. Then Annette showed up on the street and was about to be run down by a taxi. Sebastian pushed her out of the way and was unfortunately struck dead. Then Annette published the journal and there went Kathryn's golden girl reputation.

That was the moment that Kathryn would change if she could. The wonderful thing is that she would get the opportunity through Ginger, her guardian angel.

It all started at the most pathetic time in her life. Kathryn had taken Sebastian's car, which he left to her in his will, and driven to a hotel to get away from her mother and stepfather. She wanted time alone, but this was the one time that her parents stayed longer than a week at NYC home.

Kathryn was a little drunk, depressed, suicidal, and for once not high on cocaine. She was channel surfing when she cam upon an infomercial (the kind that comes on at 3am and sounds too good to be true). Ginger the psychic was talking directly to her and telling her to call. So Kathryn did.

"Hello, this is Ginger. I'm away from the phone at the moment. Please leave a message"

"Um…hey…My name's Kathryn and um wait this is costing me $1.95 a minute! Whay am I getting a machine? Well shit! I don't need this. I don't anyone. Bye." Babbled the once confident Kathryn.

"Oh hey, don't hang up. I just got back from something. Uh…Kathryn, is it?" said a small voice.

"Yeah, hi. Is this Ginger, the uh..you know…" said Kathryn uncertainly.

"That's me Ginger, the psychic, the seer. You know what? We should meet up so you don't have to pay for this call," explained Ginger.

"Money is not a problem. Actually I've got tons of money," Kathryn paused, and then filled the long silence with, " I…uh…my…uh problem, I mean sitch is that I don't know what the point of my life- I mean I'm not suicidal or anything. I'm not sure what I want out of life."

"I know what your problem is, and I can help. Let's meet up at the Devil's Pit- it's a diner- Do you know it?" said Ginger tentatively.

"No, give me directions," Kathryn replied. While writing the directions down, she was thinking. _Am I really going to meet up with this psychotic stranger, emphasis on P-S-Y-C-H-O-T-I-C. _"Ok thanks, I'll meet you. Umm…Bye, " said Kathryn.

"Wait! I'll only wait for an hour so see you in half an hour or so."


	2. Meeting Ginger

Meeting Ginger 

Kathryn debated whether or not to meet up with this Ginger person. _What the hell! I have nothing else to lose. Nothing could be worse than this feeling-- what is it? Guilt? Remorse? Loneliness? _

The Devil's Pit was actually a oversized trailer that served 25 different kinds of beat concoctions and practically nothing else.

Kathryn walked into the fluorescent-lit diner and sat at the booth closest to the door. The waitress came by within two minutes; it was pretty buy for 2 am on a Tuesday night.

"So what can I get you, princess?" snarled the waitress with a raised eyebrow while snapping her gum. Before Kathryn could tell off her waitress, Ginger rushed in and plopped down across from Kathryn.

Turning to the waitress, Ginger gave a huge grin. "I'd like coffee and 3 chocolate covered donuts and she'll have milk and country fried steak and onion rings," Ginger said without hesitation.

"Wait! I'm not eating all that!" Kathryn exclaimed.

"That's okay," said the waitress, we only serve beef, nothing else- no chicken," the waitress said rudely and raised both eyebrows at Ginger.

"Oh come on Ann, I know you can get George back there to stir up our order. After all you owe me for fixing that problem with your landlord," Ginger smirked and wiggled her eyebrows back at her.

"Geez! How long are you going to use that old excuse," Ann sighed. The new, much friendlier waitress turned towards Kathryn and said, "Alright, chicken fried steak and onion rings, and anything else?"

Kathryn, not wanting to upset the temperamental waitress just smiled, shook her head, and said, "Nope, that should be fine."

"Alright, then. I'll have your order here in 20 minutes," the waitress said. As she was leaving, Ann did an odd thing- she patted Kathryn's hand and mumbled, only loud enough for Kathryn to hear, "Poor little lamb. I hope you get all that you deserve."

"What's her problem?" Kathryn said annoyed. She rubbed the back of her hand that Ann had touched, which now oddly tingled.

"You okay?" Ginger asked.

"Yeah, it just feels cold all of the sudden." Kathryn wasn't sure if she should mention what just happened. She didn't want to sound like a kook.

"It takes a little time to get used to her." Ginger leaned in and whispered, "she's a witch- literally- but don't worry she only damns the ones that deserves it."

Sarcastically Kathryn said, "Oh. That's good to know." After a pregnant pause where she contemplated whether she believed about the occult, Kathryn asked alarmed, "Do you think she just cursed me?"

"What did she say to you?"

"Something about getting what I deserved or something."


	3. There's Something About Ann

There's Something About Ann 

"So… It seems like you know her?" Kathryn asked.

"Yeah, we go way back. You can sort of call us friends-" replied Ginger.

"More like adversaries," cut in Ann who had returned with the milk and coffee. " So what are you gals talking about?" she raised her eyebrows. "Not little old me, I hope." She reached her hand out to pat Kathryn's hand again, but Kathryn jerked it away in time.

Ann raised her eyebrows and clucked her tongue. "Young people today are so rude." And then she was gone in a huff.

Kathryn sighed and then remembered their previous conversation. "So, she really cursed me?"

"I don't see how you could have deserved it. You haven't done anything wrong," said Ginger.

Kathryn's mind quickly turned to her stepbrother, Sebastian. She recalled the times where she got Sebastian to help ruin people. Well, she really didn't need his help with Amy; she wasn't all that bright or brave so wouldn't have narked about being blackmailed for cheeting on her French I exam, of all things. And then there was Josie and her boyfriend Michael: It had just been plain more fun to use Sebastian to break them up rather than some random syncophant. Obviously she never really needed Sebastian, but he made things more interesting- ok amazingly amusing.

Kathryn thought of her next words carefully so she wouldn't be exactly lying. "Well everyone makes mistakes. Wouldn't you agree, Ginger?" Kathryn expected the support and agreement that she usually got from people she dealt with.

"Kathryn, you can't manipulate me like you do everyone else. The same tricks don't work on me," Ginger paused. "I know what you are thinking. I can see the wheels in your head trying to figure me out and making up ways that you can use me and then throw me away. I thought you would have learned by now, especially after your stepbrother, Sebastian's…uh shall we say untimely demise, that to get the best out of people and the way to make everyone happy (including yourself) is to be considerate. You know, follow the Golden Rule."

Kathryn's face was quite expressive during Ginger's tirade. She went from anger to surprise, to fear, to confusion, to sadness, and finally bitchiness. She clenched and unclenched her hands in her lap and said, "Who are you…you have no right! You don't know me! And I don't think you should mention things you don't know about. My stepbrother, Sebastian…Leave it alone or else I'll pull apart your pathetic, mediocre life piece by piece until you're nothing but an empty shell begging for food at a homeless shelter."

Ginger was really enjoying this: She was finally going to get to reveal to Kathryn that she was her Guardian Angel. She took a deep breath. "But I do know you. I know that when you were five, your cousin, Casse, stole your favorite doll to play with. Then when your mom found it broken, Cassie blamed it on you. No matter how much you denied it, your mom didn't believe you. It would have been a small matter, except your mom took this and every opportunity where you displeased her to berate and belittle you. She built you to be an angry little fireball, and you built yourself into this." Ginger waved her hand to Kathryn as if she was reporting on the news. She continued, "You made yourself into an cold-hearted bitch, and even your soul mate couldn't melt that ice princess exterior. I'm afraid you may never be able to love, never be able to change. Without love you will never be happy."

Kathryn's face was flush with anger. She wanted so much to yell, argue, hit, anything to make the pity leave Ginger's voice. She didn't need some stranger, let alone a freak with delusions of being a psychic. Hell, at least she learned something. This was the last time she would let witches, psychics, anyone with supernatural abilities within 20

feet of her.

"I'm out of here. I've got better things to do then be lectured by…a certifiable, self-righteous nut!" Kathryn jumped up and tried to leave, but Ann laid one hand on Kathryn's chest and pushed her back into her seat.

"Ah…Dinner's here…Or is that breakfast since it is technically almost light outside." Ann put Kathryn's food in front of her. Then she tapped herself on the chin with her pen and checked her list off, "milk- check, coffee- check, chicken fried steak and onion rings- check, doing a favor for Ginger by keeping her guest from leaving- check…hmm?…Oh, I forgot the 3 donuts." Looking at Ginger she said, "I think you owe _me_ now, don't you think?" Ann left with a chuckle.


	4. Who Are You?

Who Are You? 

"God, I really hate that waitress. Where's a comment card when you need one," Kathryn said loudly not caring who heard. Her image was the last thing on her mind. She was slightly scared of the quirky waitress. The threat of the witch turning her into something ugly and awful scared her more than a curse. She was not amused. And she wasn't about to leave her seat again till she was told she could leave. Kathryn looked at her food, looked at Ginger and sighed.

"Well, you better eat that before it gets cold," Ginger suggested. "I'll fill you in on what I can do for you and that problem I mentioned on the phone."

"What problem was that? I don't think you know anything about my situation. Everything you told me could have been researched and gotten from people I've angered."

"And you have angered so many people," she snarked. Ginger hurried her next words before Kathryn could contradict, "But you've also enddeared yourself to a few people too." Ginger looked penetratingly into her and said softly, "Your father, your paternal grandmother, Sebastian, and…me. We all want to help you and make you happy.

Kathryn frowned while she thought about the people Ginger listed. These people were all dead, well except for Ginger. And why would Ginger want to help her or even care about her happiness?

"Who are you!" Kathryn finally asked.

"Just sit back, relax, and eat. I'll tell you my story now." Ginger said with a satisfied smile.

"Hmmm…she's always trying to prevent me from graduating and leaving the Devil's Pit. It's all kind of ironic. Devil's Pit is her brother, George's restaurant. That is why she will always have a job here, not matter how un-angel-like she is to the fledgings here- um I mean customers." Ginger hoped that her slip hadn't been noticed. She would hate to explain to Elders why she had to get another memory erased. Ginger was not the best Guardian Angel, and actually she never graduated to get her wings…yet. Then again it takes 150 trials or human problems corrected to get ivory wings and 50 trials to get gray wings. Ginger had already done 32 trials and she was a 140-year-old angel. She was the equivalent of a octogenarian in high school, in other words she was _very _far behind her peers.


	5. Every Time a Bell Rings

Every Time a Bell Rings 

"I don't know much about how I died. It was 3 years before the war though, the Civil War that is. I had a choice after I died to live obliviously to human and earthly problems in paradise or live in heaven as an angel in training. I chose the angel route with side work. There were a lot of paperwork to do and other trials. Anyway to keep a long story short. I'm your Guardian Angel and you're going to help me get my first pair of wings. I figure with your problems I'll get at least 5 correction points straightening you out," Ginger said.

Putting down her fork and knife to put her hands up, Kathryn said, "Wait, hold up. Am I suppose to believe this crap? I'll have you know, as soon as Ann, the rabid dog, lets me leave- Bam!" She slaps the table with her open hand. "I'm outta here. So you've got, I'd say, 5 minutes before I start tuning out your mumble-jumble."

"Ah, I knew the real you would come out to play eventually. I think you've had enough grieving and self-pitying. Are you ready for you mission, 007?"

Rolling her eyes, "Just give it to me, quick before I puke."

"Ok, so your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to go live your life over. Well, actually just that little bit of time before Sebastian died, which I think means three months ago—the beginning of the school break. You get to do what most people would sell their souls for. You get to start off fairly fresh, before you made The Bet."

Kathryn used to believe in fairy tales, true love, fate, guardian angels, and all that other stuff, but that was long time ago. She was a different person now. At one time, her father was her prince, her hero. Then he cut all contact with her mother and her when her parents had a divorce. It was her mother's fault because she cheated with Sebastian's dad. And it had absolutely not been Kathryn's fault, even though she and Sebastian were the ones who walked in on them and Kathryn told her father immediately. Yes, it wasn't her fault, after all she was only eleven years old and before the bitch mold set in. She had only wanted her father to get a new wife, one that would like her and spoil her as much as her father did. Kathryn really hated her mother passionately, but she also turned out exactly- if not worse than- her.

She did consider Ginger's offer, but she did not want to undo things. Sure, she missed Sebastian terribly, but wasn't he better off now? Life sucked. Being a teenager sucked, even if you had boatloads of money. Anyway, it would not be fun to deal with Kansas farmgirl again.

'Maybe you're just afraid you'll fail' said a small voice. She mistaken it for her inner critic, but it was Ann who had heard the rabid dog comment. And she was going to make Kathryn regret ever saying that.

Even if Ann hadn't put that thought in her head, Kathryn still had a desire to do something good in her life. She still wanted to prove that she was not always an unselfish bitch, for herself and for Sebastian.

"**OK**, I'll do it!"

"What! Just like that? Why?"

"Bb-b-because"

"Wait, never mind. Good. Okay then," Ginger quickly said before Kathryn could change her mind. She raised her right hand and with a flick of her wrist they were both transported to a setting that looked like a beach. Kathryn's eyes flew around the very empty, white sanded beach by the turquoise ocean. It seemed like a hollow pit in the world. It was a real estate developer's dream. Kathryn was already trying to estimate how much it would cost to buy four acres and a custom-made beach house.

"This is a beach?" Kathryn said surprised.

"Yeah."

"What are we doing here?"

"It's your first test."


	6. Be Nice to Your Elders

Be Nice to Your Elders 

"Test? I thought I was the one doing you a favor. Helping you get your wings, remember?"

"Shhh…The Beach doesn't like noise."

Kathryn gave her a questioning look, but kept quiet.

Time reluctantly slid forward at a tortoise's pace. It could have only been made worse by a Brady Bunch marathon. After an indeterminable amount of time past, Kathryn forgot all about money, her problems, and her life on earth.

Then, with a soft pop that sounded like champagne being uncorked, Ann appeared. "Hi! You skipped out on your check," she said quite loudly to Ginger. She had the most innocent expression on her face.

Wrinkling her forehead, Ginger whispered, "Shhhh…She's on her first test."

"Isn't she about done yet?"

"No, and what are you doing here?"

Then, like a cartoon, two honks signified the end of the wait. Kathryn came out of her daze.

"Ahhh…That's my cue. It's my turn," Ann sing-songed. "I get to give her, her second test." She was gleefully gloating.

"Uh-oh. This isn't good. Go easy one her."

Kathryn finally found her voice, "So what was that test? I swear it must have been hell itself, cause my brain is still numb- literally- from waiting so long."

"That, that was the test of patience. You spent the equivalent of 500,000 human _lifetimes_ on the beach." She held up a finger before Kathryn could protest. "But we were in a separate time flow, so it was only 5 minutes for us angels."

"O-Kaaaaaay," Kathryn said stretching out the word and nodding her head. She looked at Ginger, then at Ann, and then back at Ginger. "What is _she _doing here? Wait, she said something, and then you said something like 'Uh-Oh.' I'm not going to like the second step, am I?"

"Well, there's good news," Ginger smiled sheepishly. Kathryn rolled her eyes and glared. Ginger took this as her cue to continue: "The higher ups don't like the number three -- I guess cause they don't like the three strikes you're out thing, cause they don't like baseball…in heaven that is. -- But I'm losing my train of thought…Oh yeah. The good news is that there are only two tests!" She beamed at Kathryn like she had handed her the Olympic Gold medal.

"And the bad news?"

"I get to choose your second test," Ann cut in.

"Oh. Goodie me. Let's get this started."


	7. Back to Kansas

Back to Kansas 

With a sharp whistle, from Ann a yellow taxicab appeared, and so did a brightly lit, spiral road leading down to who knows where.

"You've got to be kidding me! A taxi?" Kathryn said.

"What? You afraid getting middle class stench on you?" Ann asked testily.

"No. How come Ginger has a cool mojo with the hand transporting, but you have to call a cab?" Kathryn replied.

"Shut up, and stop asking stupid questions." Ann rushed them all into the taxi, and they set off down the winding road.

"Ginger gladly answered for her. "She lost her transporter license, and has to do it the hard way for 100 years. It's her punishment for offing her last charge."

"The pip-squeak deserved it: he was hypocrite. He was a famous rock star singing about love and devotion, yet he was cheating on his wife with many women on the side."

"Well, you didn't have to kill Elvis. You already punished him enough by making him fat and all."

"Elvis Priestly?" Kathryn said incredulously and laughing.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Ann stated

"Nothing. He just had some really good songs," Kathryn said.

Ginger came up with the idea of playing guess the tune while they waited to get to their next destination. They spent the next hour and half singing out of tune and giggling and trying to stump each other. It goes without saying that the angels won, after all they were older…and they cheated.

"Ok we're here. Out you go! You are go!" Ann shoved here out onto what looked liked a street in New York City.

Kathryn landed in an inelegant heap on the dirty sidewalk, "Hey genius! You are going to regret ever fucking with me," yelled Kathryn at the retreating cab. "Stupid ass hole, forgot to even wait for his fare. How dumb can cabdrivers be," she muttered to herself. Sure she might have fallen asleep after the long ride from the Hamptons, but that was no reason to be rude to a customer. Kathryn had just gotten back from seeing Mémé Marie, her paternal grandmother and her favorite person in the world. It was really her only connection to her father, who had abandoned her after he divorced her mother. Kathryn continued to sit there by the curb; she felt like she was forgetting something very important

A beautiful, buxom blonde rushed up from down the street to help Kathryn up. "Oh I saw what happened. Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

Embarrassed and feeling out of sorts, Kathryn jerked away from the outstretched hand. "Get lost little miss muffit. I don't need you help."

"Actually the name's Annette, Annette Hardgrove."


	8. Obla De Obla Da Life Goes On

**Obla De Obla Da Life Goes On**

_A.k.a. blah, blah, blah she talks too much_

_**Previously—**_

A beautiful, buxom blonde rushed up from down the street to help Kathryn up. "Oh I saw what happened. Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

Embarrassed and feeling out of sorts, Kathryn jerked away from the outstretched hand. "Get lost little miss muffit. I don't need you help."

"Actually the name's Annette, Annette Hardgrove."

She still had her hand held out.

"Like I'm suppose to be impressed? Never even heard of a little miss nobody like you. Look, we travel in different crowds, so if you would just excuse me," Kathryn sneered, and picked herself up.

"Hmmm…well. Maybe you could help me, then I could forgive you for being so rude. I'm looking for Cecile Caldwell's house. Now, I know the address but I can't find it on the map."

Kathryn could not believe her bad luck. This girl actually knew someone from her social circle, albeit a person very low on the totem pole. Still, it would pay to be nice in case she might need her later.

"Oh, sure! I can help. I've never met her, but I've only heard such good things about her. Oh, and do forgive me for before. It must be that time of the month."

They started walking, side by side.

"That's okay. Actually there's this article in an advanced issue of Seventeen magazine, that doesn't even come out for two months, I got it cause of a long story…well actually an article I wrote…anyway it tells you about ways to deal with PMS," Annette answers eagerly. She really wanted to make some friends before fall term began. She hated starting new schools; she wanted an ally to show her the ropes.

"That's great…ah…Annette." Kathryn put on her fake smile. Could this girl be for real?

"I could let you borrow it as long as you promise not to show it to anyone. It's not officially out yet."

"Yeah, sure. It should be interesting. Thanks."

"So, I'm going to start a new school, Manchester Prep. My father's the Headmaster. Do you know it? I'm mean you don't possibly go to that school do you?"

Kathryn frowned. "Manchester Prep? Really?" Annette nodded eagerly. She reminded Kathryn of one of those bobble heads. "It's a small world. I'm the Student Body President, have been for a year and a half now." She beamed genuinely.

"Oh, that's great. It'll be fantastic, Cecile is also going there too. It'll be so much fun. We could have sleepovers. I'm staying with my Aunt Angela, Angela Shea- she's not my real aunt, just friend of the family's. And I'll only stay with her until my dad moves here, but I'm getting off track. I'd have to ask her about the sleepovers, of course, but I'm sure she'll be fine with it. It is just so cool to be in New York City. I've visited before, but it would be so fantastic to live here. The best part is being near my dad again. I used to…"

Kathryn scarcely listened to her as she let Annette babble on and on. Kathryn could have cared less what all the mindless chatter was about. She already pegged her as an annoying little bug to be squashed. She did not feel like putting too much effort into being mean, and besides she was still in a good mood after visiting Mémé Marie.

"-Sunday's the best day, cause I get to go to church. Oh and I love to volunteer. It just gives me this warm and happy feeling inside. Do you know what I mean?"

"We're here!" Kathryn gestured to the brownstone, glad that they were finally there.

"Oh, Yeah! I haven't seen her in so long. She is like a sister to me. We're both the only child in our families. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yeah, a stepbrother."

"Oh, cool. Older or younger?"

"He's only a year older, and it isn't cool. He's a pain in my ass."

"But it must be fun to have a brother so close in age as you. I mean it would be nicer to have a sister to share clothes and boy talk with, but it still must be a little nice to have a brother."

"Well…I guess there are some perks to having a big brother." Kathryn reminisced about all the people they ruined people together and all the times she gave him treats to encourage him or reward him. Yes, Sebastian did have his uses.

"I wonder if she'll be home?" Annette said.

"Cecile?"

"No, silly. Mrs. Caldwell. I don't like her very much, even though I try to like everyone. Anyway, I called Cecile earlier and told her I was coming."

"Then why didn't she tell you how to get here."

"She's new here herself, and she isn't that good with directions."

Kathryn pressed the doorbell as it did not seem like Annette was going to. The girl seemed to just want to talk and talk. Maybe she's a lesbian. Kathryn had noticed Annette staring at her body. That could be useful, she thought. It is not like she never seduced a girl before.

"Yes, may I help you?" the snooty butler said while giving the girls a once over.

"I'm Kathryn Mertueil and this is Annette Hardgrove to see-"

"Oh Annette, Cecile's expecting you. She's in the sitting room. Come on in," the butler ushered them in.

"Hi Trevor, it's good to see you again," Annette replied reservedly.

"You know his name?" Kathryn asked amazed.

"It's common courtesy to know the names of people who live in your house."

Rolling her eyes, Kathryn said, "Yeah I know, but this isn't your house."

"Well Trevor, Cecile, and I sort of grew up together. They used to visit my farm every summer when we were kids."

"But isn't he old. He has to be at least 35. And he's a servant."

"Really, Kathryn! He's only 24. And so what if he's a servant; they're people too. I'll have to tell Trevor that you thought he was 35. He'll think it's a hoot."

* * *

**AN:** I hope you get the idea that Ann is doing her best impression of the 'wicked witch of the west'. You guys are smart, you know what the second test is, right?

Thank you everyone for reading. And double thanks for those who reviewed. Please check up on my profile and read my other stuff. So far I have Smallville, CI, Buffy, and The Outer Limits stuff. Oh, and make sure to check out my other **CI fanfic, You Always Hurt the Ones You Love (Yahoyl).** And reviews please. Can never have enough of them; it's like a drug.


	9. Rerun

**Rerun**

* * *

_Previously..._

"Yes, may I help you?" the snooty butler said while giving the girls a once over.

"I'm Kathryn Mertueil and this is Annette Hardgrove to see-"

"Oh Annette, Cecile's expecting you. She's in the sitting room. Come on in," the butler ushered them in.

"Hi Trevor, it's good to see you again," Annette replied reservedly.

"You know his name?" Kathryn asked amazed.

"It's common courtesy to know the names of people who live in your house."

Rolling her eyes, Kathryn said, "Yeah I know, but this isn't your house."

"Well Trevor, Cecile, and I sort of grew up together. They used to visit my farm every summer when we were kids."

"But isn't he old. He has to be at least 35. And he's a servant."

"Really, Kathryn! He's only 24. And so what if he's a servant; they're people too. I'll have to tell Trevor that you thought he was 35. He'll think it's a hoot."

* * *

She trailed behind Annette and the butler. She was deep in thought about what Annette said. Maybe being friends with a servant was okay. Then again, probably not. Why would she listen to the country hick and her condescending drivel? Oh great, she felt a headache coming on.

"Eeeeeeeeek," squealed a young, pretty girl, who could be none other than Cecile. The two women hugged and talked in whispers, giggling occasionally.

Uh, Kathryn's headache was only worsened by the noise. Perhaps she could escape gracefully and save the social brown-nosing for another time. She wanted to get home anyway to torture her stepbrother. He was most likely writing in his dorky journal about his latest conquest or planning his latest conquest. Either way it would be much more fun to be around him than these giggling schoolgirls.

She cleared her throat.

The girls turned in unison, surprised that she was there. "Who's she?" Cecile said none too politely.

"Cecile! I'm so sorry Kathryn. I am so forgetful. Kathryn, this is Cecile Caldwell. Cecile this is Kathryn Mertueil, the Student Body President of Manchester Prep. She helped me find your house."

Kathryn saw no malice or insincerity, but still she wondered if the slight was because she had been rude to Annette earlier. She didn't really care what the blonde thought. She didn't care what any of her peers thought.

"It's nice to meet you." Cecile held out her hand, waiting. Kathryn shook her hand finally, after making the girl wait an uncomfortable few seconds.

"Same here, it's a pleasure. I hope you feel right at home at Manchester Prep. Both of you." Not missing a beat, she continued, "Well, I'm sorry to run, but I really have to get home for a family dinner. You know…I always say family comes first." She smiled a fake smile and put on her sunglasses.

"Okay, bye. Oh, don't forget the sleepover. We are having one on Friday at my Aunt Shea's, in two days," Annette yelled at the disappearing back of her new friend.

"What are you doing? Why did you invite her to our sleepover?" Cecile flopped on the couch sulkily.

"I like her. And I think she might be of some use to us. She is the student president after all."

Cecile gave her an incredulous look.

"And she is smart, pretty, and popular. Ah! And the best part is that she has a drop dead gorgeous brother."

"And how come you know so much about her?"

"I don't know. I might have done a smidgen of research."

"Oh, you're so evil. Do tell me what you have planned."

* * *

Kathryn slammed the front door and tore off her shoes. The heels were killing her. Now, where was that stepbrother of hers? She need a little pick me up. Messing with him always helped her mood.

"Sebastian? Sebastian? Where are you? Sebastian!"

"What the hell are…Are you drunk?" He sat up from his slouched position on the lounger.

"Please, is that the best you can come up with? What have you been doing all night? Were you lonely without me?" She sat at the end of the lounger and started unbuttoning her blouse, revealing the lace red bra underneath.

He closed his eyes. "Just go away. I'm not interested. Isn't that what you have a boyfriend for?"

"What crawled up your ass? Since when have you not been interested?"

"Well, for one thing I don't take scraps. I take it this is a pity make out party. So, did Court finally break up with you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"


End file.
